Nothings Perfect
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Harry/Lavender theme Valentines day, prompt empty box and quote “Oh great Merlin, say it isn’t so!” Lavender ruins Harrys romatic valentines days plans


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry JK does but I wonder if I kidnapped him and handcuffed him to the bed if she would notice.**

It was well past midnight and four friends were gathered around a small table at The Leaky Cauldron. Two of the four men looked very harassed and annoyed the other two wore identical grins.

I don't think I will ever understand women, The youngest red head mumbled shaking his head.

You and me both mate, answered the raven haired man sitting beside him.

"I mean they always say it's the thought that counts right?■" He continued as if the other man had not spoken. "But the never mean it, I thought it was a pretty brilliant idea myself."

"What did you give her anyways?" one of the men with the grin asked.

"A box?"

"Just a box?"

"Yes just a box! It was a pretty box, and I had wrote on it that is was filed with love. She just saw it as an empty box. No imagination!"

"Ron did you seriously think you could get away with an empty box?" the other twin asked.

"It was George's idea," Ron grumbled, "I overheard him saying that's what he was going to give Hermione for Valentine's day."

George burst out laughing, "I also got her a dozen roses and volume one of the greatest love letters ever written. An empty box seriously Ron what were you thinking?"

Even Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face before staring back into his glass.

"Don't tell me you tried to pull that to, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Of course not, I haven't even seen Lavender today."

"What? I thought you had this whole big event planned," Ron said.  
"I did," Harry reached into his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box "But when I got home Friday I found a note saying she had to go out of town and she wouldn't be back until Monday, with her went my romantic valentine day proposal."

"Oh great Merlin, say it isn't so!" Fred yelled "You blokes are infected with the marriage bug; I hope it's not contagious."

"I'm not married," Ron interjected.

"You might as well be, you're practically living with Hannah," George pointed out. "So, just propose next week Harry, no big deal."

"It is! Lavender is always saying how she thinks it is so romantic when couples get engaged on Valentine's Day or Christmas and I wanted it to perfect for her."

"So get engaged at Christmas." Fred suggested.

"I don't want to wait for Christmas," Harry mumbled miserably. The friends sat there in silence a little longer before making their way home.

When Harry arrived home he climbed into bed fully clothed. A knocking on his door woke him early the next day. He caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror as he walked groggily to the door, his hair was a tussled mess and his clothes were covered in wrinkles but he didn't care. He opened the door and the sun blinded him for a moment, it must have been later then he thought. He heard her voice before he saw her.

"You look like hell, Harry."

"Good morning to you to," He mumbled and reached out blindly to pull her into his arms, "You smell like strawberries, you always smell like strawberries."

"You smell like stale ale, you were drinking. You never drink, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, I am glad your home early," He mumbled into her hair "Wait why were you knocking, were is your key?"

"I left it at my Mums; I left everything there this morning. I woke up and I realized I had left you alone on Valentine's Day and today is our anniversary."

"It is isn't it," Harry realized, proposing on an anniversary had to be romantic to. He reached into his pocket and released Lavender to get down on one knee holding the box towards here he asked. "Lavender will you marry me?"

She looked at him shocked for several moments. "Yes," She finally answered tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry put the ring on her finger and bent into kiss her, but she stopped in by raising her hand to his chest, "Go shower and brush your teeth, you really do smell."

So the proposal wasn't perfect but the girl was and Harry would work hard to make sure the wedding and the rest of their life went exactly they way the wanted it.

**A/N Thanks to both Kara and AJ for the beta you're the best blows you both kisses!**


End file.
